


The intricacies of protocol

by ineptshieldmaid



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: M/M, Military Ranks, alien character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't that Jim <i>wanted</i> to be addressed as Captain, when fucking.</p><p>Scratch that. It wasn't that Jim had <i>asked</i> to be addressed as Captain when fucking. But nor, he realised, had he asked to be addressed as anything else. Spock was nothing if not a stickler for formalities; the bastard practically got off on the intricacies of protocol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The intricacies of protocol

It wasn't that Jim _wanted_ to be addressed as Captain, when fucking.

Scratch that. It wasn't that Jim had _asked_ to be addressed as Captain when fucking. But nor, he realised, had he asked to be addressed as anything else. Spock was nothing if not a stickler for formalities; the bastard practically got off on the intricacies of protocol. And if protocol meant Spock's hands cool and steady on Jim's hips; if it meant Spock murmuring "easy, Captain" as Jim's body went taught and tense around him; if it meant meeting Spock's enquiries as to whether this was "satsifactory, Captain," with a roll of his hips and "fuck, yes, Spock, _fuck_ "; if it meant Spock's gods-damned Vulcan control giving way in a cracked, desperate "Captain - Kirk - Captain _please_ " - well, Jim thought he could definitely start getting off on protocol too.

Afterwards, Spock dressed and settled his uniform and was looking as crisp and cookie-cutter as a Starfleet Hero action figure in minutes. Jim lay sprawled on the bed, determined to enjoy the mussy, sweaty post-coital tangle of sheets and limbs on his own, if need be.

If Jim didn't know better, he'd have thought he saw Spock shuffle his feet by the bedside. "I must thank you, Captain, for the pleasure of your company," Spock said, and, yes, that was definitely a foot shuffle. "Shall I be seeing you on beta shift?"

"I think," Jim said from the comfort of his pillows, "that you can call me Jim in private, Commander."

Spock nodded. "I would be pleased if you were to address me as Spock, Jim."

"I already do." Jim flashed him his most winning smile, and the corners of Spock's mouth might have twitched just slightly.

"So I have noticed."

"And Spock?" He already had his hand on the exit panel. "We'll be doing this again." Jim swallowed, suddenly uncertain. "If you're amenable, of course?"

"I believe I would be, Jim."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The intricacies of protocol [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/380868) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
